halofandomcom-20200222-history
Beaver Creek (level)
Beaver Creek is a multiplayer level in Halo 2. *''Beaver Creek'' is a remake of the map Battle Creek, in Halo: Combat Evolved. Summary Significant changes from Battle Creek include breakable glass roofs on the bases and ramps instead of ladders leading to the Sniper Rifle and Magnum, which replaces the second Sniper Rifle. Two bases lie on opposite sides of this small map, separated by a small stream. Above the stream a giant rock walkway leads to a Rocket Launcher. On the left side of each base a path leads to the upper portion of the map. On one side the path leads to a small cave housing a Sniper Rifle, on the other side this path leads to another small cave which houses a Magnum. Upon exiting the cave with the Magnum a small ledge is visible which gives you access to the Rocket Launcher. The bases on this map consist of multiple entrance points. Each has an underground entrance out front and on the left sides that connect underground and lead up to the hallway that is accessed by the main front entrance. All hallways eventually lead to the main room which, depending on the game, will house either the bomb planting site or the flag. Both bases have two way teleporters at their rear. At both sides of the bases the roof can be accessed by either the rocks that are sitting there or by the stone walls. Two glass windows are used to gain access to the base from the roof. One window is above a hallway near the lower entrance and the other is above the main room. Territories *River *Blue Base *Red Base Glitches There is one way to get out of the map, although it does no good. This requires two players, one with two Plasma Grenades and a Plasma Pistol. Position the second player on the left side of Red base (Not the side with Needlers) and place him in a corner between the ruin wall and the Rock wall. Charge the Plasma Pistol and release it. When the red bar (Under the Plasma Pistol) discharges half way, press LT as fast as you can. This should launch two Plasma Grenades at the other person. The first one will kill the player, the second will launch him through the wall. This works best in Split-Screen Multiplayer. Tactics #The pathways up the hills next to the bases each lead up to a wonderful sniping position. Both also contain a sniper rifle in default games, and it's very difficult to be killed except for assassinations and other snipers. If your team can horde the sniper rifle spawns, and are halfway decent snipers, it will almost certainly beget victory. #The space in between bases and the teleporters are definitely the hot spots for battles. Keep this in mind, and navigate around/above/into, depending on your situation. #You can super bounce into the tree near the red base sniper spawn, but it's rarely worth it. #You can get onto the roof to either hold a tactical defensive position or evade an enemy. #There are boulders on the sniping points and on the big arch. Try kicking them off onto an unsuspecting enemy and see their reaction! #The tight corridors of the bases make it almost impossible to sneak in there and get the flag and get out in one piece. The solution? Crouch walk! Although it may be slow but you'll be invisible on the motion tracker so enemies are quite likely to run right into you and you,ll be ready! Easter Eggs #If you push the rocks down on the sniper tower, there will be a message engraved on the wall that reads "Why am I here?"A Red vs Blue reference. #Just like Coagulation, there are faces scattered around this level. #If behind the bases, look to the left and right, there should be faded faces on the cliffs. #Again if you go up the rock ramp turn to see the other clift and look to the top left, there is a shape of a frog. #When looking at the clouds some figures look like if there are waving at you, some look like people. Trivia *Because of the sky and the mountain color and Halo showing in the sky, Beaver Creek might be in the same place Coagulation is in because of the mountains and how Halo is shown on the map. Related Links *Battle Creek Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels